Osteoarthritis is a chronic degenerative joint disease in which cartilage and bone are primarily affected and for which acceptable long-term therapy does not yet exist. Osteoarthritis is especially common among people over 50 years of age, and usually affects a joint on one side of the body. In osteoarthritis, the cartilage breaks down and wears away, causing pain, swelling, and loss of motion of the joint. Osteoarthritis of the knee can be unilateral, which affects just one knee joint in an individual, or bilateral, which affects both knees in the same individual. Reported prevalence of unilateral osteoarthritis has ranged from 12.6%-34.1% in individuals with osteoarthritis [Ann. Rheum. Dis. (1998), 57(12), 717-723 and Joint Bone Spine (2011), 78(3), 275-278]. To date, clinical efforts aimed at treating osteoarthritis have been primarily directed toward symptomatic relief of pain and inflammation.